


I just want you to be happy

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Nessian Drabbles - Modern AU [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, just a bit sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25820344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: I just want you to be happy
Relationships: Nessian, Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Series: Nessian Drabbles - Modern AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873426
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	I just want you to be happy

Nesta knew that Feyre had invited her out tonight out of habit more than anything. Every Friday night all of _them_ went out to Rita’s to eat, drink and dance until they were all stumbling out at Mother knew what hour in the morning. Nesta had rarely come, but then she and Cassian had started something and she had been there every Friday because of him. He had taught her to dance, not to care that there were other people around. He taught her to let that tightness in her chest to unwind and let go.

But then Nesta had put a stop to that. A stop to them.

As she stepped through the door of the bar she knew Cassian would be here, there wasn’t much else he loved more than spending time with his family. It had been months since she had seen him, they hadn’t spoken since she had told him to go and not come back. Nesta didn’t know what she was doing here, going home would be the better option. But she didn’t, her heeled feet just carried her further into the bar.

Mor was the first one she spotted, her golden hair like a beacon. She was laughing at something Azriel had said. He was smiling softly in the way he usually did, Elain beside him looking at him. Nesta was just waiting for those two to get together once they decided they were game enough to admit their feelings. Rhysand had his arms draped around Feyre, his chin resting on her shoulder, the sight of that caused a sting of pain in her chest, but Nesta ignored it. She still did not see Cassian. Maybe he hadn’t come. That pain in her chest eased a little at that thought.

But then Azriel stepped away from the group, heading towards the bar to get some drinks. Nesta saw him then, he had been on the other side of their little circle… and he wasn’t alone. He had his arm around the shoulder of a slim woman with dark hair, brown eyes and an angular face. Cassian lent down to whisper something in the woman’s ear and she burst out laughing.

Nesta froze. She should not have come.

She was about to turn and leave when Cassian’s gaze lifted to her. He could always do that, know when she was looking at him, he could always find her in a crowded room. It was like there was a golden tether between them, pulling taut whenever they were close. His face fell when he saw her standing there, then his arm had lifted from the woman’s shoulder and Cassian was moving towards her. 

Nesta wasn’t staying. She turned and left, pushing through the door into the cool night air. She didn’t dare turn around to see if he was following, she wasn’t sure if she could bear either outcome. But then Nesta heard her name, the sound of it from his lips had her stomach in knots but she didn’t stop. His voice got closer and closer, until he was right behind her and he said her name one last time as he reached for her wrist, gently pulling her to a stop.

“Nesta, hey,” Cassian said as he stepped in front of her to stop her determined escape.

“Hello,” Nesta said, her voice had no feeling in it.

“I didn’t think… You haven’t come out for months,” he said, running a hand through his shoulder length hair. “How are you?”

Nesta felt that cold, indifferent mask fall over her face. “Fine.”

Cassian’s mouth tightened as he saw it too. “Nesta, please —“

“I’m going home. I made a mistake coming out tonight,” Nesta said as she went to step past him, but Cassian matched her movements.

“I haven’t seen you in months and you won’t even give me a few minutes?” Cassian said.

“You don’t need them. There’s nothing to say,” Nesta said, not flinching away from his gaze even as it stripped her bare, second after second.

“I would beg to differ,” Cassian said as his thumb brushed across her knuckles. 

Nesta hadn’t realised Cassian was holding her hand until that gentle caress. She pulled her hand away, the movement harsh and she saw the hurt flicker in Cassian’s eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. It had always been too easy to hurt Cassian, she knew she was his weakness. But she didn’t want to hurt him, she wanted to leave before she did. She loved him too much to want to hurt him again. So Nesta did the only thing she could, her gaze turned icy, her posture univiting, her armor of cold and bitter indifference fell into place. 

“I have one thing to say Cassian, I just want you to be happy,” Nesta said. “Even if it’s not with me.”

“Nes, sweetheart,” Cassian breathed but he didn’t stop her as she walked past him this time. Nesta was a few metres away when he called out to her again. “Nesta, please. Come back.”

But she didn’t. Nesta kept walking and didn’t look back.


End file.
